Only Me
by annamoore
Summary: I got a jealous!Barbie prompt and this is basically just angry sex. Warnings for angry sex and... um, swearing? I don't know this is stressful.


**A/N: I got a Jealous McBarbie prompt from the lovely CatCatCityBitch, warnings for angry sex and swearing and everything else that jealous!Barbie entails. Enjoy!**

**xXx**

Anger was a common kind of emotion for Barbie. Something that had manifested within himself during Afghanistan, something palpable that he had to learn and subdue and repress and explode with and a million other things that shouldn't have been an issue except now he was _trapped under a dome. _

It wasn't even that he was angry right now.

It was that Joe had let someone else touch him.

And sure, they hadn't explicitly discussed exclusivity after that first interlude of crazy sex that had surprised both of them. Barbie had hoped, though, that Joe might be a bit more willing to, well.

Well to at least not let someone else, let alone that Norrie girl, _touch_ him.

And Barbie had told himself, made promises in his mind, that if this happened then he _wouldn't_ get angry. He would tug on his dog tags til his palms were bruised and he would clench his jaw and he would smoke all the cigarettes he was initially supposed to sell and he would be _calm. _

Then Joe had walked in the door, and he smelled like girly perfume and his shirt was kind of rumpled and Barbie suddenly found himself pressed against Joe's small body, bracketing him against the door with a knee between his thighs and teeth at his neck.

"B-barbie?" Joe whimpered, hands fisting in the material covering Barbie's biceps.

"Evening, Joe." Barbie replied, nipping at the soft skin of his throat and continuing his path up his neck, licking at his jaw and rubbing stubble into his smooth skin.

"What are you- _fuck_- what are you doing?" Joe asked, his voice breathy as he ground down on the broad muscle of Barbie's thigh, fingers tightening in his shirt, dipping his chin to capture Barbie's lips.

He turned his head, not letting Joe taste the anger in his mouth, instead continuing to lick against Joe's skin, lips turning hungry when he caught another whiff of perfume, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, marking him. Joe cried out but leaned into the touch, tilting his head to give Barbie more room.

"Good boy," Barbie breathed, licking towards the neckline of his shirt and pulling it roughly aside, biting Joe's collarbone and watching the blood rise to the surface beneath his skin, leaving a necklace of hickeys around his throat, his hands still pinning Joe against the wall as his mouth worked.

By the time he had finished Joe was thrusting helplessly towards Barbie's hip, looking for _any_ kind of friction, and Barbie growled when Joe whimpered, picking him up to push him further against the wall, forcing Joe to wrap his legs around Barbie's waist in order to remain stable.

"Not that I'm complaining," Joe gasped out when Barbie started pulling off his clothes, yanking the shirt over Joe's head and leaving his hair mussed. "But what's the occasion?"

Barbie pressed his fingers into Joe's hips and lowered his head to a perky nipple, taking it between his teeth before sucking lightly, feeling Joe arching into him and relishing in the gasps falling out of his mouth.

"Because you," Barbie said as he lapped across Joe's chest. "Are a dirty little slut who seems content to whore themselves to anyone who asks nicely." He finished the sentence before licking Joe's other nipple, sucking it harshly and scraping teeth over the sensitive skin.

Joe gave a cry and pushed into Barbie's mouth, fingers scrabbling over the broad planes of his shoulders. "I didn't," he managed to gasp when Barbie released his nipple, lapping the swollen skin.

"I can smell her on you, Joe." Barbie told him, tilting his chin to bury his nose in Joe's hair, so soft and smelling undoubtedly of the cheap deodorant Norrie must wear.

Joe said nothing, just let it happen when Barbie's fingers dropped to his slacks and pulled his belt out of the loops, dipping fingers under the waistband and forcing Joe's legs straight to divest him of his pants and underpants, and then Barbie was holding Joe's thighs up and whispering harshly, ordering him to undo his own jeans.

Joe undressed him with shaky fingers and groaned audibly when Barbie's cock came into view, thick and leaking.

"Legs around my waist, sweetheart." Barbie said in a singsong, bringing one hand around to Joe's face. "And suck on these like the little slut you are."

Joe whimpered when Barbie's fingers breached his mouth, tongue licking all over the intrusions and then sucking them individually, saliva coating Barbie's hand and dripping down Joe's chin in a lavicious display that made Barbie rut against the skin of Joe's thighs.

He moved his hands down quickly, and Joe made an undignified noise as his thighs tightened on Barbie's waist to keep him upright, thighs tightening even more when Barbie's fingers started circling Joe's hole.

"Do it," Joe urged, bearing down. "Please, please, Barbie, _do it." _

Barbie obliged, one finger breaching his hole and pressing teasingly swift to his prostate before withdrawing, his second finger slipping in alongside as he began to thrust them.

"Taking me so well, Joe. Love it, don't you? Greedy little hole needs to be filled. She can't do this for you, baby. Only me, only _me_." Barbie whispered against his neck, pushing a third finger in and making Joe let out a string of curses and whimpers, thudding his head back against the wall.

"Please, please." He repeated, eyes squeezing closed.

"Look at me." Barbie commanded, withdrawing his fingers and pressing the tip of his cock to Joe's stretched entrance. Joe's eyes snapped open and his lips parted, eyebrows drawing together as Barbie slowly breached him.

It was rough and difficult without lube, but the burn was welcome, spurring on his anger and jealousy and _fuck,_ Barbie _wanted_ Joe to feel this. Joe didn't seem too phased either, squirming against his cock and repeating a litany of _Barbie's_ and _yes'. _

Barbie growled and pressed his mouth back to Joe's collarbone, biting down and thrusting harder, making Joe's head thud back against the wall in painful-looking thumps, and then Joe was tightening his fingers against Barbie's bare shoulders and he could feel the bite of them drawing blood to the surface.

When Barbie changed his angle and dropped a hand to Joe's leaking cock, his fingernails _did_ break the skin, and he felt a sluggish trickle of blood bead against his shoulder blade and _god_ it felt good to be marked by Joe.

He came soon after, cock spurting between them as Barbie continued to pound into his heat, feeling Joe clenching around him and letting out a possessive groan as he finally came as well, cock leaking into Joe's ass.

They fell bonelessly against the wall, Joe sitting in Barbie's lap, naked skin and sweat sticking them together for countless minutes.

"It was my sister," Joe finally said when he caught his breath. "It was my sister that you could smell. I haven't seen Norrie in about a week."

Barbie raised his eyebrows, feeling relief flooding his chest.

"If you wanted me to be yours, you could have just asked." Joe added, raising his eyebrows. Barbie just smirked.

"This was more fun." He told him honestly. Joe laughed, throwing his head back and then groaning when he felt the pull of hickeys on his neck and bruises on his hips.

"Fuck, fun for _now._ This won't be fun to explain tomorrow." Joe reminded him.

"We could always just stay inside tomorrow." Barbie suggested, leaning forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "And the next day."

Joe smiled against his mouth. "I like the sound of that."

**xXx**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Good times. **


End file.
